Bugs
In-game Wasted mana When Henry, Rudolf or Hunter press Attack and Defend or Jump at the same time, they defend or jump, but they still lose mana, as if they let off a shot. This also happens when they pick up an item. Also Louis and LouisEX can waste their Phoenix Punch mana by pressing Jump/Defend and Attack at the same time with low mp. Invisible arrow When Henry or Hunter shoot just before they're about to land, sometimes the arrow that comes out is invisible. Detrimental invincibility One cannot super punch or grab someone while invincible. The reason is that the mechanism for detecting if there's a nearby enemy in DoP is related to the mechanism for getting hit (they both involve itrs), so if one cannot get hit, one cannot detect a nearby enemy in DoP either. Similarly, one cannot be healed while rolling or flipping, though one can be healed while invincible. Stage mode F7 and F9 In Stage mode, F9 in stage mode kills enemies, not just objects. Similarly, F7 doesn't heal enemies, just the human players. Clones leaving the map Clones can go past the map boundaries, even in modes other than Stage mode. Revived Julian's shadow Rudolf transforms into Julian, makes shadows in Julian form, and transforms back before they disappear. This makes shadows transform into functional clones. Cloning clones Normally, a clone's mana is capped at 150. However, they can violate this and get the standard 500 mana if they go through an act transition. Their mana does not regenerate while it is above 150. Evidently, LF2 forgets to check if a given fighter is a clone when restoring their mana, and just sets it to 500. Rudolf's weapon run attack Rudolf can cut short his weapon run attack, making it look like he can cancel his throw. It happens because in frame 37 of rudolf.dat, the last weapon run attack frame, he has state 0 instead of 3. Held weapons freeing criminals Normally, when two something hits something else, there is a several-frame "moment of impact" where both parties are not moving. However, this moment of impact does not occur when a fighter frees a criminal with a held weapon. Missing weapon hits A held weapon cannot hit a grabbed teammate, nor a teammate's magical projectile (such as an energy blast or a disk), nor someone who is falling. Released baseball When someone is knocked over by getting hit by multiple things, the object they're holding retains its owner's velocity. It does not happen if they're only hit by one thing. Porter's revenge When Alice punches Bob while he is carrying a boulder, there is a design problem: Bob should drop the boulder, and since the boulder is on Bob's team, it should hit Alice. To fix this, Marti and Starsky made it so that Alice is granted temporary immunity against the boulder, in the form of 45 vrest. This has the side effect of giving Alice the temporary ability to pass through the boulder. As well, the vrest is not granted when Alice uses a weapon or any non-melee attack, and it does not protect Alice's teammates from the boulder. Orphaned boulder When a fighter carrying a heavy object is hit by a Shield, Flute, or Throw, either case 1 or case 2 (pictured right) happen. In case 1, the crate goes invisible and intangible until it hits the ground. In case 2, the crate looks like it's below ground for 4 frames. Either case appears to happen with equal probability. In the case of a Flute, case 2 only looks weird for one frame. In the case of a Throw, case 2 occasionally results in the object banging Louis, canceling his Throw. Defending boomerangs A boomerang can be defended even when facing the wrong direction, both when thrown and when used to melee attack. This is specific to the boomerang's ID. Defending deflected baseballs and bottles When a baseball or bottle is deflected, it does not change which way it is facing. Thus one usually has to face the other way to defend it. Simultaneous hits Many strange occurrences involve something getting hit by two different things in exactly the same frame. Traitorous boulder When a heavy object is picked up and hit at the same time, the object will be on the attacker's team, not the picker's team. The attacker must have a higher player number than the picker, so as to come later in the game loop. Evidently, LF2 sets the object's team to that of the picker's only once. So if someone comes in and changes the objects team (by hitting it) after its team is set to the picker's, the picker will be carrying a traitorous boulder. Outside gameplay Switching bots to Random When choosing characters for computer players in the character selection menu, if one chooses Random for one of them, then all computer players from then on will briefly show their default choice of character for a split second and then switch to Random. Giving a second computer player something other than Random breaks the effect. lfr_summary.csv hp used columns In lfr_summary.csv, the HP Lost columns have the form "P1 hp usedP1" instead of "P1 hp used". Alt Enter Pressing Alt+Enter makes LF2 crash. The string "Alt enter..." is present in lf2.exe, so perhaps this was a debugging feature which was not properly removed from the release version. Pressing F1 and F4 simultaneously The game freaks out when F1 and F4 are pressed simultaneously. If F1 was pressed first, LF2 exits to the menu for a split second, then goes back to the fight in paused mode, and becomes unresponsive to any keys but ESC. If F4 was pressed first, LF2 exits the fight and promptly crashes. Pressing F8 and F9 simultaneously Usually, when F8 and F9 are pressed simultaneously, nothing drops from the sky. Sometimes, a hail of broken things falls from the sky, as one would expect. Fullscreen programs If a fullscreen program is started and exited while LF2 is running, LF2 will stop updating its graphics and will instead just have a black screen. It will still run, as evidenced by the sounds, it just won't show anything. Persistent keystrokes If LF2's window loses focus while a key is being held down, and the key is released while LF2 doesn't have focus, LF2 will think that the key is still being held down. This also happens in the recording of a fight that was exited while one of the players was holding down a key, and also when several people are playing on one keyboard. The workaround is to press the key again. Act curtain The act transition effect doesn't show while the game is paused. Category:Mechanics